


塞维利亚没有雨天

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai
Summary: “如果我们注定要错过，那么当时你松开我的手，我不怪你。”
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“亲爱的，施耐德小姐到了。”索菲娅扬声冲坐在客厅的哈弗茨说道，又回过头冲施耐德点头算是打了招呼。

“凯他提前了一个小时就在等你了，看得出来他很在意这本自传。你先坐，想喝点什么吗？”

“水就好，谢谢您。”

施耐德坐在客厅的沙发上打量着这位德国知名球星，“很高兴见到您，哈弗茨先生。”

哈弗茨今年33岁了，他前不久宣布明年夏天告别绿茵场，他决定在退役之后出版一部自传，之前联系好了出版社，今天是作家小姐上门收集素材的日子。

“听您夫人说您今天很早就在等我了，您不必紧张，我们今天先随便聊聊。我对足球也不是一无所知，我知道您出道于德甲的勒沃库森俱乐部，后又以8000万欧的身价转会至英超豪门切尔西，并在那里度过了长达八年的岁月。我知道一些运动员在职业生涯末期会选择去一些低级别的联赛踢球，无意冒犯，像美国大联盟、中超又或者是J联赛，都是不错的去处。一些有故土情结的运动员也会选择重返本国联赛甚至是母队，那么您为什么偏偏选择在塞维利亚退役呢？”

哈弗茨笑了笑说，“无论是我的家乡勒沃库森，还是我生活了八年之久的伦敦，它们的天气总是很糟糕，我不喜欢雨天，湿漉漉的，所以我当时就想，我一定要去一个经常拥有大太阳天的城市。当然，塞维利亚是一支非常优秀的球队，我也很庆幸他们对我感兴趣。”

“33岁对于一位球员，或许不能说是黄金年龄，但是再踢几年应该也不成问题，您是怎么想到决定退役的呢？”

“到了我这个年纪，体力的下滑和伤病的的困扰都已变成了我再也无法忽视的问题，所以我想，或许是时候结束了。高薪、奖杯、冠军、积分，这些东西是我每天抬头就能看到想到的东西，但是我现在更想专注于脚下，穿着足球鞋踏上绿茵场的感觉，持球跑动的感觉，鞋尖触碰到皮球的感觉，这些都很美好，也不仅局限于赛场上。”

他们聊了一些对于哈弗茨来说并不陌生的话题，或许那些在一本足球运动员的自传中都是一定会出现的内容。施耐德像是突然想到了什么，她笑了，“哈弗茨先生，您会允许我写一些您的场外生活吗？我想您能理解，很多球迷除了想读一些重要比赛前后您的心理活动和更衣室趣闻，剩下最吸引人的可能就是...不知道这样说合不合适，诸如八卦之类的东西。”

哈弗茨也笑了，“当然，我可以理解，出版社有出版社的考量。但是很多人都说我比较无趣，不过我想他们是对的。”

“您愿意谈谈您和您夫人的爱情故事吗？”

“当然，我认识索菲娅是很久之前的事，那时我们都住在勒沃库森，我还只是一个平平无奇没有稳定出场时间的小球员，我第一次遇见她是在教堂做礼拜。不过那时我一门心思为了一个首发名额挣扎努力着，根本没有谈恋爱的念头。后来再见到索菲娅就是好几年后的事情了，我一个人无聊就去了一家小电影院看电影，散场时在门口看到了避雨的索菲娅，就送她回去了。后来我要了她的联系方式，才知道她也来自勒沃库森，她来伦敦读研究生，世界可真小。”

“有一个问题或许很冒昧，请原谅，您愿意在您的自传中提及和布兰特先生当年的传闻吗？”

施耐德犹豫地问出了这个问题。

哈弗茨的面上倒是没有任何变化，大方地笑着说，“我和Julian之间的友情被大家当个乐子调剂一下生活我是不介意，但是那件事已经过去很久了，我是无所谓，但是打扰到Julian我觉得不太好。”

施耐德点点头，“其实我也觉得是大众脑补过多，但是没办法，您是名人，大家都有看名人出丑的猎奇心理。”

哈弗茨笑笑没说话。他们又聊了一会后，哈弗茨提出带施耐德去书房拿一些资料供她参考。哈弗茨的书房不大，施耐德没想到他的书架上还放着一把旧雨伞，感受到施耐德的目光，哈弗茨说：“那是我在伦敦第一次见到索菲娅时拿的雨伞。”

“您和您夫人感情可真好。”

送走了施耐德，哈弗茨一个人窝在书房里看着那把雨伞静静出神。

我也没有天天都在想着你，只是很偶尔会通过一些老物件回味一下过去。

对于从前的哈弗茨来说，那真的是挺艰难的几年。

自他9岁进勒沃库森的青训，现在已经过了十余年，20岁的年纪或许搁普通人身上还算年轻，但是对于足球运动员来说，只能说不算老。而他现在呢，还不过只是在二队踢球，再过三年，他要是还没和一线队签职业合同的话，可能就得离开绿茵场换个方式谋生了。

或许，每个人的生命中，都有最痛苦的那一年，将人生变得美好而辽阔。转机来得突然，因为一位前腰的受伤，哈弗茨很幸运地被进入了一线队的大名单，有望上演德甲首秀。

“我必须要祝贺您带领球队取得本场比赛的胜利，前两场比赛勒沃库森都遗憾落败，今天回归拜耳竞技场拿下了这场关键的6分之战，您觉得最近球队内做了哪些改变呢？”

哈弗茨并没有迎来自己的德甲首秀，但是球队最终还是取得了来之不易的胜利，走在球员通道时他们的队长被一位记者拉住提问。

哈弗茨之前倒是和一线队合练过几次，和有的球员也说得上话，他悄悄地问身旁的斯文，“这是谁啊？”

斯文觉得无语，“我哥啊，你不认识？”

哈弗茨觉得更无语，“我当然是问队长旁边的那个人是谁。”

斯文摇了摇头，“哪家媒体新来的记者吧，怎么了？”

“没什么，我觉得他长得好好看。”

“哟哟哟，我们小凯也会觉得男孩子好看，去要个电话试试。”

哈弗茨切了一声回到了更衣室。

“恭喜你完成了德甲首秀，今天感觉怎么样？”布兰特举着话筒提问哈弗茨。

哈弗茨捋了一把刘海，一副还非常激动的样子，“这个感觉太美好了！我终于代表勒沃库森在德甲比赛了，希望我以后能持续地参加德甲的比赛。”

说完哈弗茨没忍住拥抱了一下布兰特，“我实在是太激动了。我等了好几年。”

布兰特笑了笑，眼睛亮晶晶的，“恭喜你。”

哈弗茨一瞬间就看得失了神，呆愣愣地点了点头，逃似的回到了更衣室。

赛后肾上腺素的余韵，多年梦想实现的成就感，哈弗茨这样归因于自己为什么在那时拥抱了布兰特，但他知道他根本没法解释自己为什么想逃。

那双眸子的明亮和那个拥抱的温软，是他在之后才愿意承认的事实，把这些东西揉捻成一团，它的名字其实叫心动。

勒沃库森说小不小，说大不大。在哈弗茨和少数几个二队的成年队友溜进拜耳竞技场附近的酒吧时，他一眼就看到了在吧台旁敲字的布兰特。这还是他在上次采访之后看了报道才知道的信息，他叫布兰特，那个白金色头发笑起来有酒窝的记者，他叫布兰特。

觉察到哈弗茨的目光总往吧台瞟，队友们开始起哄，“我好像见过他，他好像是图片报的记者，他是不是还采访过你来着，凯？”

哈弗茨下巴一扬，笑的格外得意，“是的，在我完成德甲首秀之后。”

“那你可以过去打个招呼，没准等以后他会有更多的机会采访你。”

被队友说的心动的哈弗茨拿着一杯酒装作不经意地靠在吧台旁，“嗨，你还记得吗？我们见过。”

编排了好几遍的搭讪台词最终还是没有说出口，哈弗茨磕磕巴巴的招呼得到了布兰特的注意，他停下了敲击键盘的动作，抬头看向哈弗茨，“啊，是你啊，我有印象。不过我想你的教练应该不希望这个时间你还在酒吧喝酒。”

哈弗茨顺势坐在布兰特的旁边，“度数很低的，而且明天上午没有训练。你在写什么啊？”

“晚上发布会的新闻稿。怎么，你有什么独家消息想要告诉我吗？”布兰特歪头冲哈弗茨一笑。

“如果你愿意的话，也不是不行。我想告诉你我最喜欢喝的运动饮料的牌子，队长应该不会撕了我。”

布兰特扣上了笔记本电脑，正色道，“听着，小朋友，作为一名足球运动员和一名新闻记者走得太近可不是什么好事。”

哈弗茨似乎并不想和布兰特纠缠这个问题，“你应该很懂球吧，你觉得我以后能踢上主力吗？”

布兰特叹了口气，似乎是对哈弗茨很无奈，“或许可以，但是这涉及很多因素，抛开竞技水平和身体素质，也有一些不确定的机遇。”

哈弗茨听了这句话突然很沮丧，“可是我好想踢上主力啊，我还想踢欧冠和世界杯。”

布兰特笑了，“这些梦想当然很好，但你还记得你为什么选择足球吗？小时候不是为了这些东西吧？”说完就把电脑装进背包里付了钱准备离开，“早点回宿舍吧，下次你进球了我会去采访你的。”

“那就说定了啊！”

哈弗茨的德甲首球距离他的首秀隔了25天，和队友们抱成一团疯狂庆祝的滋味对于他来说并不陌生，但是他在心底隐隐期待着赛后要走过的球员通道。

每次见到布兰特时的哈弗茨，都是骄傲的，第一次入选大名单，首秀，首球。他不知道是要见到布兰特的自己总会表现不错，还是布兰特恰好见证了他的骄傲。

只是这一次，布兰特并不在现场。

“那根本不能称之为一个承诺。”斯文得知了哈弗茨闷闷不乐的原因宽慰道。

哈弗茨摇了摇头没说话，扭头看向窗外。

哈弗茨可以经常入选大名单了，俱乐部也和他签了职业合同，薪水比以前高了不少，他打算搬出宿舍，租金对他来说不是问题，但是他想住得离球场稍微近一点，迟到可是要被罚款的啊。

当他在超市挑选饮料的时候，不经意间瞥见了一个不算陌生的身影，哈弗茨确认那个正在从货架上拿气泡水的人是布兰特，但好像是暗暗跟自己较劲一样，哈弗茨故意低着头格外认真地拿起一瓶瓶果汁比对，天知道要给他温居的二队队友们已经快到了。

所以承认吧，更在乎的那个人注定只有低头的份。哈弗茨推着购物车蹭了过去，说出的话还挺咄咄逼人，“你骗了我。”

布兰特闻声回头看过去，发现是哈弗茨，他把手中的东西放进购物车，笑了一下反应过来他是在说什么，“我没有，好吧，你这样说我也没办法。如果你真的在意的话，我那天生病了，在医院挂了两天的水。那个进球我看了，你很棒。”

哈弗茨一下子觉得自己有点不占理了，但不想面子上挂不住，依旧板着脸说道，“那你现在好点了吗？我想我们应该交换手机号码，这样就不会有这种误会了。”

“我记得我警告过你，一个足球运动员不要和记者走得太近。”话是这么说，但是布兰特还是掏出了自己的手机。“好了，小朋友。”

“我不是小朋友，还有，你可不可以…给我补个采访啊？在这里就可以。”哈弗茨说完有点不好意思地低下了头。

布兰特环顾了一下四周，在超市的货架之间…采访？“好吧，哈弗茨先生，取得德甲首球的感觉是怎样的呢？”

哈弗茨咧着一嘴白牙，“我真的很骄傲，希望你也是，为我感到骄傲。”

哈弗茨走出书房时听见了索菲娅打电话的声音，“是的，当然，我永远为凯骄傲。”他扯出了一个意味不明的笑容，回手关上了书房的门。


	2. Chapter 2

勒沃库森总是多雨，一年四季都是如此，按理说他们应该习惯在雨天训练比赛了，但是50分钟突降的大雨砸在脸上身上还是让哈弗茨觉得有点发懵，他抹了一把脸上的雨水，刘海分成了几绺贴在额头上，这模样看上去一定挺滑稽的，但是哈弗茨眼下根本没心思在意什么头发，要拿下这场比赛，一定要拿下这场比赛。客队开出了最后一个角球，塔顶到了，真好，他们把三分留在了拜耳竞技场。哈弗茨累极了，整个人木木的，要不是球场上的草湿漉漉的，他一定会一屁股躺在上面缓缓喘口气。走过球员通道时他接过工作人员递来的毛毯把自己裹了个严实，准备一会洗个热水澡就回家。

但那时的他也只是不喜欢在雨天进行比赛，如果是午后待在家里他也乐于应着雨声睡上一会。可是到后来，他就变得讨厌下雨，以至于他本在收到塞维利亚的报价后犹豫不决，想不起来是听谁说那里少雨，他没多考虑便同意前往。可是讽刺的很，一个异乡人揣着一把旧雨伞来到了那座干旱少雨的城。

布兰特接到哈弗茨电话时还在电脑前写稿子，对于他的来电他一点都不意外，“Julian，我入选国家队了！不是U21，是成年队哦。”他当然知道，因为眼下他在写的这篇稿子就是德国队国际友谊赛的赛前分析。“恭喜你。”

“你会看我的比赛吗？我是说在电视机前，我这次是去西班牙，我知道你没法来现场。”

“我想我会的，国际比赛日德甲停赛，我没有外采任务，应该有时间。”

“我会从西班牙给你带礼物回来的。”

“那等你回来以后我请你吃饭。”

哈弗茨挂掉电话后靠着墙一个劲地傻笑，被国家队征召的自豪感在前一刻充满了他的胸膛，再加上喜欢的人邀请自己去约会，哈弗茨觉得自己的喉头有点发涩，说不清楚是激动多还是高兴多。好吧，或许布兰特并不认为这是个约会，但是在哈弗茨心里就是，就是！

而电话那头的布兰特却有点疑惑地笑了笑，似乎自己到现在为止对凯说过最多的话就是恭喜你？

哈弗茨并没有在西班牙完成成年国家队的首秀，但是回到德国以后在一场热身赛中得到了替补出场的机会。国际比赛日结束后，大家都返回了各自的俱乐部，他们这次是在不莱梅集合，勒沃库森离不莱梅挺近的，当天回去还能多一天的休息时间。哈弗茨盘算着那就早点回去，然后约布兰特见面。

“啊？我这几天不在勒沃库森，国际比赛日比较轻松，我就申请了wfh回家住几天。”

“这样啊。”哈弗茨难掩自己语气中的失落。“那我就不着急了，我今晚留在不莱梅好了，明天早上再回勒沃库森吧。”

“我家就在不莱梅啊。”

当哈弗茨走到餐桌前时布兰特已经到了，地方是布兰特挑的，说是要尽地主之谊。哈弗茨递过去一瓶葡萄酒，“我之前没去过西班牙，不清楚那边有什么适合做伴手礼的特产。我问了克罗斯前辈，他说雪利酒被称为装在瓶子里的西班牙阳光，我觉得很适合你。”

布兰特含笑接过了酒瓶，“谢谢你。你怎么样，在国家队一起都顺利吗？”

哈弗茨点点头，“挺好的，虽然有的前辈会说些我听不懂的话，但是塔和莱诺都在，我也不觉得孤单。”

“你会在正式比赛中出场助攻进球的，可能需要再等等，但它们一定都会到来的。”

“那Julian你会见证我的那些时刻吗？”哈弗茨突然问道，意识到自己有些唐突的发问哈弗茨又闭上了嘴。

“我想会的。”布兰特的表情在灯光的侧影中让哈弗茨看不真切。

哈弗茨一直想不明白布兰特对于自己的态度，他觉得自己表现得已经很直白大胆了，只差把“我喜欢你”四个字说出口了。“你不说出口谁能猜出来你心里是怎么想的。”被迫倾听少年烦恼心事的斯文恨铁不成钢地戳着哈弗茨的脑门说道。

哈弗茨没回嘴，心里却想，我虽然没说出口，但是我几乎把喜欢刻在脸上了啊，我已经够明显了。

哈弗茨的沉默让斯文误认为被自己说中了，继续说道，“算了吧，他可能根本就不喜欢你，起码和你对他的那种喜欢不一样，喜欢一个人不是这样的。不过有一点他说的很对，一个足球运动员和一名体育记者走得太近的确不是什么好事。”

哈弗茨难得一直没有回嘴，斯文以为他在认真反思自己这段刚刚萌芽的感情，摸了摸他的头没再继续说下去。

好像一直以来都是这样的，升入一队哈弗茨似乎变成了球队中年纪最小的球员，在国家队似乎也是这样，他的队友们从没故弄玄虚地说什么等你长大以后就明白了的话，但是哈弗茨还是觉得他们不是把他当弟弟看，就是把他当儿子看，甚至布兰特也总叫他小朋友，他明明才比自己大三岁。

他对布兰特的喜欢近乎本能，带着年轻人的朝气径直奔向他，偶尔觉得自己唐突了就跑远点，然后下次再兴冲冲地跑来。布兰特的态度一直都是默许的，他接纳了他的出现，他的目光总是柔和带着鼓励的，还有一些哈弗茨看不懂的情感，他不懂布兰特为什么会这样，没有人教过他，他也从没问过布兰特。

又下雨了，哈弗茨躺在床上百无聊赖地划拉着手机。他又受伤了，韧带拉伤，队医预计缺阵三周。这伤说重不重，哈弗茨缺席不了几场比赛，而且康复起来也快，不会影响以后的职业生涯。说轻也不轻，哈弗茨刚刚在队内站稳脚跟，获得了比较稳定的出场时间，等他回来以后他的位置会不会被别人顶替都是未知数。想到这里哈弗茨心里更烦躁了，把手机往旁边一扔，用被子蒙住脑袋。手机突然响了，是布兰特！哈弗茨腾地坐了起来。

“闷不闷？要不要我带你出来转转？”

“可是现在外面在下雨。”

“我知道，所以看电影怎么样？”

“可是我的腿出门不方便。”

“我知道，我开车过去接你。”

“我不想出门。”哈弗茨承认他的确有意为难布兰特，却也是真的懒得出门。

“我去你家陪你怎么样？”

“好啊，你过来吧，我把地址发给你。”

布兰特拎着一大袋东西敲开了哈弗茨的家门，哈弗茨没等布兰特把手里的袋子放下就扑进了他的怀里。哈弗茨好像突然明白了自己的烦躁是为何，他有一种被抛弃的错觉，被球队、被布兰特、被整个世界抛弃的错觉。

布兰特没挣脱哈弗茨的怀抱，也没放下手里的袋子，他任由哈弗茨抱着他，用空闲的那只手摩挲着他的背。哈弗茨变本加厉地蹭着布兰特细腻的脖颈，他的小卷毛让布兰特觉得好痒。终于布兰特拍了拍哈弗茨的背，示意他松开自己，“我买的冰淇淋都要化了。”

哈弗茨的眼睛里还存有一丝雾气，“你居然买了冰淇淋，可是营养师不让我吃的。”

布兰特蹲在冰箱前，“那完了，我还买了披萨和碳酸饮料，可能没有你能吃的东西了。”

哈弗茨撇撇嘴，“偶尔吃一顿也不是不行。”

布兰特拉着哈弗茨坐在客厅的地毯上，背靠着沙发，他打开一听饮料给哈弗茨递过去，“看电影，打堡垒之夜还是FIFA？”

哈弗茨低垂着脑袋摇了摇头，“你陪我坐会就好。”

“我可是打算陪你通宵的，难不成你想在地板上坐一晚上？马达加斯加的企鹅怎么样？我以前经常和我的弟弟们一起看。”

哈弗茨没接布兰特的话茬，一把拉住他的手，好像怕布兰特会离开，即便他刚刚说了要陪他通宵。“Julian，我喜欢你，从我看到你的第一眼就开始了。”

布兰特没说话，径自盯着哈弗茨的眼睛看，末了他叹了一口，给了哈弗茨一个拥抱，“我也是。”

哈弗茨那一瞬间忘却了自己腿上的伤，忘了比赛，抱着他的就是他的全世界，他真的这样以为。

哈弗茨压抑住自己想要落泪的冲动，抽了下鼻子，眼圈发红，“Julian，我真的好喜欢你，我们一直一直在一起好不好？”

“好。”

只是那时的哈弗茨不知道，布兰特说的是他也喜欢他，还是他也是从看到他的第一眼就开始喜欢他了，亦或是，两者都是。

倘若哈弗茨没有被激动的情绪冲昏头脑，他或许能感受到那一滴落进他毛绒睡衣里眼泪的滚烫。

“哈弗茨先生，这是样书。您可以先阅读一下，如果没什么问题，我就交印刷厂大量印刷了。”施耐德再次踏访哈弗茨的家，碰巧索菲娅不在。

哈弗茨接过书却并没有立刻翻开的意思。

“其实我一直都有点好奇，您为什么在这个年纪要选择发行自传呢？我是说现在或许并不是您最合适的年龄。”

哈弗茨笑了，“我的生命里会永远有足球的陪伴，但是毫无疑问，作为足球运动员的岁月是我人生中最美好最丰富的一段。没有人能在频频回首中一直向前，我也该探索一下足球以外的世界了。”

在施耐德看不到的桌下，自传的封皮划得哈弗茨的虎口发红，可想而知手的主人用了多大的力气。哈弗茨面容平和，装作不经意地看向院子，今天阳光很好，打在脸上痒痒的，可在他眼睛中翻滚的却满是那个下雨天。


	3. Chapter 3

后来啊，哈弗茨真的如布兰特曾经所说的那样迎来了自己的国家队首球，还有欧冠首球和德国杯首球，哈弗茨开始成为勒沃库森最耀眼的明星，他也渐渐成为了国家队的常客，23岁的他开始和欧洲的诸多豪门传起了绯闻，哈弗茨面对那些传闻时总是微微一笑闭口不谈。那时的哈弗茨和布兰特也在一起堪堪三年了。

“Julian，你觉得我去英超踢球怎么样？”某天晚上哈弗茨在书房的沙发上看手机冲布兰特问道，布兰特正背对着他敲字，倘若哈弗茨没有看着手机屏幕，或许他能留意到布兰特的背影一僵，但是他没有。他只听到布兰特有点失落的声音响起，“这种大事得你自己拿主意，不过我会支持你所有选择的。”

哈弗茨放下手机，走到布兰特身后，环着他的脖子，“别担心，我们不会因为距离分开的，会有很多解决方法的。”

哈弗茨这几年成熟了不少，作为球队大腿的他也渐渐学会了咽下失利的痛苦，转而去安抚更年轻的队友，他可以自如地对着话筒在镜头前说着滴水不漏的套话，即便他今年也不过23岁。布兰特偶尔也会怀念那个坐在替补席眼巴巴地看着队友，还有赛后激动地抱住自己这个记者的小凯，但这几年他一直陪他并肩走过，他从来没觉得这样的哈弗茨让他陌生。

转过年来的三月份，下半程也只剩下十场比赛了，勒沃库森还在和门兴激烈地角逐下赛季的欧冠名额。而这时候的哈弗茨，也大概做好了决定。“我觉得切尔西会是一个不错的去处。虽然会面临着很大的挑战和压力，但我想去试试。”某一天晚上哈弗茨坐在床头对身旁拿iPad看电影的布兰特说。布兰特双击了两下屏幕，把iPad放到床头柜上，扭过头直视着哈弗茨的眼睛，“切尔西也是个豪门，能给你满意的待遇，只是刚开始坐稳主力的位置不容易，你得拿表现征服教练和球迷。”

“那你呢？申请调去伦敦还是直接辞职？”

布兰特摇了摇头，“不急，再说吧，等你签约以后也不迟。”

“也是，眼下最重要的是还是帮勒沃库森争四。对了，下周我们去看电影吧，《哈利波特与魔法石》要重映了。”

“好啊，你想穿巫师袍吗？我或许还能把之前我们去环球影城买的找出来。”

“不如还是低调一点吧。”

“好。”

哈弗茨没想到时隔十几年哈利波特还能这么火，走出影厅时人挤人，外面还有排队等待检票的观众，他怕布兰特和走散，回过头牵住了布兰特的手，不知怎的，布兰特的手格外的冷，他猜想可能是因为他在最高气温只有十度的今天还执意露脚踝。“你的手好冷啊，下次出门多穿一点。”

布兰特笑了，“小破孩还教训起我了。我就说晚上可能会下雨，让你带上雨伞你不听，你看现在下雨了，咱俩打一把雨伞肯定会淋湿的。

“有什么关系，让给你打好了，我可以幻影移形。”

最后布兰特也没舍得让哈弗茨淋雨，两个一米八几的大男人挤在一把伞下，哈弗茨左手举着伞，努努力还能让两个人不被淋到，奈何布兰特的手一个劲地往他腋窝里钻，“老实一点，我们赶快打个车回家。”

哈弗茨怕布兰特再搞什么突然袭击，换了右手，左手揽过布兰特的肩膀，既能让布兰特的肩膀不会被淋湿，也能让他老实点。

电影院离哈弗茨的公寓不远，雨天打车也不方便，于是他俩决定走路回家，走了一会哈弗茨突然说道，“回去以后得吃点暖和的。”

布兰特没有应声，似乎是察觉到了什么异样，他转过了身子，半个肩头暴露在雨伞之外，很快就被打湿了，但是他一点也不在意，他眯着眼睛似乎是在找什么。

“怎么了？”哈弗茨问。

布兰特摇了摇头，“我觉得好像有人在跟着咱们。”

哈弗茨没接话，也没再揽着布兰特，步伐快了起来。“我们先回去再说。”

布兰特也加快了脚步，他低垂着头避开路面上的小水洼，左肩上的潮湿却无时不在提醒着他凯放下手臂的那一瞬。他是真的想成为他的荫蔽，他也努力那样去做了，可是就好像那把雨伞一样，没可能护得了他们两个周全。

回到公寓的他们快速换了衣服洗了澡，布兰特和哈弗茨都对刚才的事情避而不谈，布兰特回到公寓以后先去了浴室洗澡，等他走出浴室发现哈弗茨眉头紧缩地盯着手机。

看见布兰特出来，哈弗茨抬头看向他，语气能拧得出水，布兰特现在已经很少看见这样慌乱的哈弗茨了。“我们真的被拍到了。”哈弗茨把他的手机递了过去。

布兰特接过来，只觉得照片里的他俩笑得格外开心，或许不明事实的旁人也能嗅出几分甜蜜的气息。

没等布兰特开口，哈弗茨的手机就响了，号码布兰特认得，是哈弗茨的经纪人。哈弗茨拿过手机接通了电话，电话那头的经纪人似乎很着急，语速快得让布兰特只能捕捉到几个模糊的字眼，其中有一个就是切尔西。

哈弗茨看了布兰特一眼，站起身去阳台继续听电话，隔着推拉门布兰特听不清哈弗茨说了什么，但他知道凯没开口说几句话。

过了一会，哈弗茨坐回布兰特的身边，艰难地开口，“Julian，你知道足球世界，尤其是男子足球…”

布兰特冲他笑了笑以示安慰，他的眼神很像他们还没在一起时，总是透着一些哈弗茨看不懂的东西，他们在一起后那种眼神就再没出现过，哈弗茨不是没好奇过，但他以前总是忘了问，可是这一次，他决定不问。

“我知道转会对你来说很重要，不管你的经纪人希望采取什么样的公关手段，我都会配合你的。”说完拍了拍哈弗茨的手。

“否认那些子虚乌有的传闻，我们只是相识多年的老友，毕竟他们没拍到多致命性的照片，问题不大。”

布兰特点了点头，表情没什么变化，“我们要不要分开，我是说分开住，这个节骨眼上是避嫌好呢还是坦荡一点好？”

哈弗茨思考了一下，“不着急，我和经济公司商量商量再说。”

在某场比赛结束之后，哈弗茨接受了采访，记者紧跟时事地问了照片的事。“尤里安•布兰特是我的好朋友，我们认识已经很多年了，那天下午我忘带了伞，没办法只能两个人打一把。不得不说那个记者的摄像技术还挺好的，但是去拍婚纱摄影可能更合适，这样让我们俩以后怎么找女朋友啊。”

就像哈弗茨所说的，记者并没有拍到多劲爆的照片，充其量只能说哈弗茨和布兰特是关系超级好的铁哥们，连桃色新闻都算不上，很快就淡出了民众的视线。哈弗茨与切尔西的转会也在稳步推进。

在又一次哈弗茨和布兰特聊起他要不要和他一起去伦敦时，布兰特沉默了。哈弗茨了解布兰特，他知道他的爱人一直以来都有心事，他知道之前新闻的事他有愧，他知道布兰特也想走在阳光下，和他一起。但如果这一切的代价是布兰特离开他，他宁可尽数忽略。

布兰特难得地叹了口气，声音有点哽咽，“我不能，凯。我爱你，但我不能抛下我在德国的一切和你去伦敦，那对你也没好处。”

哈弗茨眼见他们今天不可能达成共识索性也不在这个问题上纠结，一是他笃定了布兰特不会离开他，二是即便异地感情也可以继续维系。没什么大不了的。

终于，在哈弗茨要去伦敦签约亮相的前两天，哈弗茨再一次提出了布兰特和他一起去伦敦的建议。

布兰特沉默了很久，终于开口道，“咱俩还是分手吧。”

“如果你不想去伦敦，那就算了。分手的事，我们都冷静一下好吗？你知道的，我爱你，我不能没有你。”

布兰特笑了笑没再说话，走到公寓门口前他突然环顾了一下他们一起生活了两年多的房子，“凯，很多事情并不是我们两个都闭口不谈就真的能假装什么事都没有发生过的，你明白我在说什么对吗？我没办法让自己真的不在乎，可是我也清楚你已经很努力地选择了最周全的办法。你尽力了，我也是。只能说如果我们是注定要错过的话，那么那天你没牵住我的手，我不怪你。真的。”

“哈弗茨先生？哈弗茨先生？”

哈弗茨回过神来有点迷茫地看向施耐德，“不好意思，我们说到哪里了？”

“我说，如果您觉得样书没问题，我们就要正式印刷发售了。”

哈弗茨低下头思考了几秒钟，“我觉得可以再添加一点内容，在我年少还没有名气的时候，有一位体育记者他给了我很多专业的建议和鼓励。在那段暗淡无光的日子里，真的很感谢他的出现，他的光芒甚至支持着我走过后来的路。”

施耐德点了点头，“好的，这段听上去就非常暖心，加进去效果也会很好的。那我再修改修改。”

在电视前看到凯采访的布兰特突然觉得电视里的画面和记忆开始重合，闪光灯，凯松开他的手，他否认他们的关系，他离开德国。布兰特已经开始分不清哪些是记忆，哪些是现实了，他只觉得喘不过气来，心里酸涩得不行，为什么，为什么即便重来一场还是个差不多的结局呢。

在属于布兰特的那个原本时空里，他们都是足球运动员，一起效力于勒沃库森，偶然走在路上牵手被记者拍到，哈弗茨的第一反应是松开手去挡闪光灯。

布兰特没办法不介意这件事，他们还是在哈弗茨前往伦敦前分手了，私下里再无联系。也是几十年以后，躺在病床上的哈弗茨提出想再见布兰特一面。

布兰特这些年不是没怪过哈弗茨，他也遗憾过也怨怼过，可是随着时间的流逝他也渐渐明白了，或许有些人注定就是要错过的。与哈弗茨相爱一场于他来说是一段奇妙的冒险经历，那经历很美好，但也让他受了伤留了疤，他当时疼过也哭过，可是多少年过去以后再看到那道疤也不会再觉得怎样了。

但是对于哈弗茨来说不是这样的，表面上看上去远走高飞的人是他，其实他才是困在原地的那个，他知道他彻底伤了布兰特的心，他知道他后悔没用，他更知道再重来一次他很可能还是会做出同样的选择。于是他画地为牢，这些年来都没有放过自己。这背后的一切，都是布兰特不知道的。

你说布兰特怪哈弗茨吗，说没有肯定是假的，哈弗茨的做法当然伤了他的心，但布兰特他不能站在道德的制高点上对哈弗茨百般责怪，因为他自己心里也清楚，在当时，也没什么更好的选择。所以他才痛苦，所以他才迷茫，所以最后他觉得，或许这段感情本身就不应该存在。

但是当他来到这个时空，看见哈弗茨的第一眼，他还是沦陷了，他努力保持着克制，但他完全无法拒绝那样的小凯。我警告过他了，是他向我奔来的，我们注定是要相爱的，却也可能注定是要错过的。但是起码在这个时空，我还可以亲口告诉他，没关系我不怪你，而不是等到多少年后的垂垂老矣。

布兰特翻开哈弗茨的自传，书是在之前就在网上预订的，看着看着几滴眼泪砸在了纸页上，他抬起头擦了擦眼睛，却看见窗外的天空晴朗可爱。

“亲爱的，那把雨伞呢？就是我们第一次见面你送我回宿舍的那把雨伞。”索菲娅打扫书房时问道。

“我拿盒子装好放起来了，在塞维利亚我们甚至用不上雨伞，就让它好好做个纪念品吧。”

并不是塞维利亚真的没有雨天，而是关于两个时空，近百年的故事里的眼泪早已随着时间的流逝蒸发干净。不莱梅、勒沃库森、伦敦那些个雨天，都已变成了厚厚传记中薄薄的几页。都过去了，全都过去了。


End file.
